


Reseting the Boss Room

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Classic bros, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: You know how in some games you can run away from boss fights and get far enough that you can watch the Boss reset back to the center of the room?  Yeah, this is sorta based on whatever you call that.





	Reseting the Boss Room

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone from this fandom for so long.  
> I've taken some stories with me when I left, so please excuse the mess while I re-upload old work. 
> 
> I'm really surprised to have a following of people who like my stuff, so thank you for the love and support. The messages I've gotten mean the world to me and it makes me terrified to let you down. ฅ(๑’Δ’๑) I'm really sorry to leave you hanging for so long.

It seemed like decades had passed when the human finally decided to stop murdering and go on a pacifist route. Sans was glad for that, at first. 

He thought, ‘maybe this time it will be okay’, as his monster comrades stood beside him and he and his brother basked in the sunlight of dawn. He’d never seen a more beautiful morning. …he’d never seen any morning at all. 

And in that moment, as if by some ungodly force, he was pulled back to the underground. Surrounded by darkness.

His position reset. 

Papyrus went back to get him immediately, confused and worried he asked why Sans had come back down there. With little more than a shrug from an equally confused Sans, the human stepped up and answered, apparently knowing exactly what happened. “Sans is a boss monster.” Frisk said. “Boss’s can’t leave the room they fight in.”

Papyrus couldn’t believe his eyes when he took a look at his lazy brother’s stats and found that despite a health value of one his Lv was higher than even King Asgore. His brother was a dirty murder….and Papyrus wasn’t sure what to say.

So he didn’t say anything. He sat by his brothers side and waited to solve this together.

Sans paced around the throne room anxiously. The hall of justice was the farthest he could venture out before he was returned to this spot on the floor. Like all bosses, he couldn’t leave a set boundary without rubber banding back to his start point. Even going back to Snowdin proved fruitless and disorienting to Sans, who each time would blackout and wake up sick and dizzy from the sudden jump. 

Somehow, the sudden move was worse than his teleportation despite being the same principle. Rather than having a hand on the wheel, this forced teleportation had beaten Sans to a whole new level. It felt as though the wind kicked out of his ribs from the inside out and each unwilling teleport plopped him down at the center of the throne room with a resounding clank of his skull against the wooden head rest.

Papyrus traveled back and forth alone between their home, the throne room, and the surface. Busy as a bee to fill in the gaping questions he wanted to ask, like ‘when had his brother killed anyone?’ Stats like that didn’t lie, and his abnormal status only seemed to confirm the fact. Still, Sans was his brother. So Papyrus traveled back and forth, brining supplies, bedding, food, books, whenever he could.

But his visits slowed as more time passed.

He’d mentioned how scary it was that Sans would suddenly ‘plip’ back to reset when he tried to follow Papyrus out. How uncanny it was to watch Sans stand in place for hours until Papyrus had the nerve to cross the threshold of the room and the heavy throne doors would seal behind him like they would begin to fight.

If he stood even a foot away from the room, Sans would become unresponsive to sounds or attacks. Always asleep. Frisk showed him one day that they could throw rocks at Sans while on the outside of the room and he wouldn’t notice at all, and laughed maniacally as Papyrus stared on in wonder and creeping horror.

But once he was awake, Sans stayed awake. Completely. He was always alert, unable to sleep. So long as Papyrus didn’t leave the invisible boundary. He’d spent so much time talking to Sans, here. He showed him pictures from the surface. And books. Showed him so many books. Sometimes, on weekends, Papyrus would have him read Fluffy Bunny and he would drag a sleeping bag beside him to wait through the night. Sans would watch him sleep, petting his skull softly while Papyrus drifted to sleep… always wondering.

One day he finally had the nerve to ask. “Have you… killed anyone, brother?”

And Sans couldn’t respond. He had no idea how to begin. The answer was no. Frisk was alive, monsters were free, and yet here he was- paying for the countless murders that didn’t exist in this timeline.

“… brother?” Sans had no answer. He bit his jaw closed and stared at the floor.

That night when Papyrus left, he looked back at Sans with a forlorn expression. His brother was cursed to spend the rest of his life here. Alone underground. It wasn’t fair.

He came back to the surface and got the full story from Frisk- and in his anger, he did something he shouldn’t have. Papyrus vowed then and there, standing among the dripping crimson flowers, he would never leave his brother.

Papyrus would never see Sans again.  
Sans would never see Papyrus again.

But silently – in the middle of the night- Papyrus ‘pinged’ back to the throne room and fell asleep in the large throne chair. Skull clacking against the familiar bone covered in dust. Hands entwined. The brothers remained frozen below the ground, side by side, sleeping forever.

**Author's Note:**

> pap killed for his brother ;P so they could both be boss monsters.


End file.
